


At The Hour Between Dog And Wolf

by yeonbiniez



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe-A/B/O, Bottom Yeonjun, Delicate yeonjun, Even if there is it’s so little you might not even notice, Eventual Smut, First Meetings, Fluff, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Out, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mature and explicit, No Angst, Yeonbin, a sprinkle of taegyu, alpha soobin, omega yeonjun, soft soobin, top soobin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonbiniez/pseuds/yeonbiniez
Summary: Omega Yeonjun had always been a sucker for romance,wants a sweet and gentle alpha to sing him to sleep,someone to cuddle him during cold winters and a safe place only meant for him.But fate had other plans,gave him a sensitive nose.No scent ever felt right,disgusting even.Pink cotton candy hair and slanted fox eyes,he has admirers left and right.Sadly,no scent had ever caught his attention.Alpha Soobin.Always had been told he’s not quite alpha.Heck,someone even said he’s a dissapointment since he’s soft and gentle.But,of course his height and figure says otherwise.Does he give a fuck?No.So what he’s a soft alpha?
Relationships: choi yeonjun/choi soobin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something quarantine made me do.Seriously we need more abo yeonbin in our life!
> 
> Not proof read by the way,sorry for any errors in grammer it’s not my first languange.Enjoy!
> 
> Please feel free to comment,it helps me a lot!

“Yah!!!Hueningkai!!!!”,said beta laughed silently,hiding away in the bathroom.The mates tangled with each other in the living room didn’t even glance.This is normal in the house.

“I swear to god if you don’t fucking return my chocolate milk ,i’ll rip your limbs!!!”,yeah,totally normal.Beomgyu just snuggled closer into his alpha’s embrace,unbothered with all the chaos.Taehyun continued combing through his omega’s soft dark locks,releasing his belgium chocolate scent.Call them disgusting,they don’t give a fuck.

The fuming omega stomped to he living room only to frown.First,that damned beta took his oh-so-precious chocolate milk and now Beomgyu and Taehyun are cuddled up on HIS sofa in HIS house.Seriously,he’s speechless.

“Yah,the two of you really are-..”,

“Sweet?”,Beomgyu glanced up to the older omega,not even the slightest bit of shame at the show of affection with his alpha.Yeonjun blinked.Okay,now he’s totally speechless.But he has to admit.As much as the two of them are disgustingly affectionate to each other,he can’t deny that he adores their relationship.Mates for life.The thought alone sent a shudder through his spine.Eternal partners.

Yeonjun sighed,deciding to just let them be.Now where’s that beta...

“Kai,I swear if you don’t show up Tobin will end up without a head!!”,he scowled.Not long after,fast footsteps can be heard throughout the whole house.A high pitched scream too.Soon,a sweating Hueningkai appeared,bottle of chocolate milk in hand.Yeonjun glared (more like a cute puppy glaring at his owner) at the young beta.Kai smiled sheepishly,handing over the beverage.

Yeonjun took the bottle and grabbed his coat on the hanger by the door.

“Don’t make a mess and please don’t finish my food,Tae you’re in charge”,the blonde haired alpha hummed.

“Take care Yeonjun hyung!”,Beomgyu glanced up from his comfy spot in Tae’s arm and waved at his older omega hyung.Yeonjun smiled fondly,waving back to the younger.He playfully glared at Kai only to break out in laughter when the younger tripping on his own limbs trying to stand up from the sofa.

“Annyeong my dongsaengs”,he walked out of the door with a wide smile gracing his face.Another day,another page of his life.Starting his walk to the university,he stared at the roses blooming by the streets.So pretty and delicate,but very dangerous.The thorns protecting the precious petals,away from all the things that would harm them.

The budding roses reminds him of his dongsaengs,Taehyung and Beomgyu.They were childhood friends,now mated for three years.He finds their story so amusing,how a single friendship ended up with life long partners.Taehyun always,always protects his smaller omega hyung.He still remembered how the alpha once almost attacked a few betas who dared to bully his precious omega.He’d do anything to protect him,just like the thorns protecting it’s petals.Just like an alpha protecting his omega.

He has to admit,he’s jealous.Not of the omega but the relationship.He acts like he’s fine but deep down he want someone by his side too.Someone to scent him,cuddle him,spend his heats with him and he wants to do those things in return too.It’s not like he’s not pretty,he’s a feast to the eyes.Alphas and betas,even omegas approach him.But fate has written that Yeonjun is born with a sensitive nose,no scent just seems right to him.It took a long time for him to get used to Tae’s scent,even sometimes too strong for him.

Yeonjun sighed.Well it looks like he’ll end up unmated then......


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i’m a sucker for yeonbin so what?  
> Feel free to leave comments:)

The soft melody of piano keys fill the library.Of course,normally a library would be silent and all.But basically nothing is normal about the tall alpha with black slicked back hair.He pushed his golden rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose,focused on the book he’s been reading for the past hour.He’s been there so frequently that it’s at the point people thought he’s the librarian.Call him a nerd it’s not that far from the truth anyways.

“Soobin-ah can you pass me those books”,a female beta,the librarian stood beside him.The tall alpha passed the stack of books without a glance,not minding the few wolves gawking at him from afar.They’ll be interested in him for now but once they notice his gentle demeanor,they’ll eventually dissapear as if evaporating into thin air.As soon as the clock struck 5 o’clock,he closed the book after marking the last page he had read.As usual,he placed the book back at its shelf and walked out of the library.Heading straight to the cafe across the building.

As soon as he entered,he walked straight to the counter.He just gave the cashier a small nod,already used to ordering a caramel latte.So he just stood there,waiting for his evening caffeine.Just a normal day for him,nothing too out of the ordinary.Well,not until a certain omega with cotton candy hair bumped into his shoulder.

“Ouch-oh god i’m so sorry!”,the omega rushed to bow his head,an embarrassed blush creeping up his cheeks.Soobin gave a small smile,shaking his head slightly.

“It’s okay,don’t-“,Soobin’s eyes widened.At first he didn’t realize but-holy shit his scent.It’s so.....rich and creamy.So good he can almost taste it on his tongue.God,the peachy scent could make him go feral.His wolf howled in excitement,its tail wagging,something that has never happened in his 21 years of life.Fuck,he wants to take the omega into his embrace and never let go.As if sensing the alpha’s inner turmoil,the omega glanced up,only to be tongue tied,mirroring the taller.

A shiver went down his spine,lavender scent making his whole body tingle.The scent,holy fuck the scent.Without thinking he stepped closer to the alpha and took a small sniff of the lavender.He whined,legs going weak at such a comforting scent,hands already pulling slightly at the alpha’s sweat shirt.The alpha immediately pulled him closer by his waist,body moving unconsciously.Inner alpha taking over,he pushed the omega’s head into the crook of his neck.Something only mates do.

The omega took long inhales of the lavender scent,slightly struggling to calm himself.Even he himself is confused,the scent is both calming him down and making him go crazy.But he knows that he wants to drown in it,bathed by the soft lavender at all times.It just feels safe,it feels like....home.He snuggled closer at the thought.Home.The alpha wrapped his arms around the smaller,releasing calming pheromones.People are staring weirdly at them since it’s such a public area to release such pheromones,however,immediately diverting their gaze when the alpha bared his teeth.Another act he had never done all his life.An overwhelming instinct to protect came over him,crashing onto him like a waterfall.

Fortunately,the omega started calming down.No longer inhaling his scent like crazy but just stayed there.Only once the omega starts letting out comforting purrs does the alpha relaxes his hold.The omega glanced up,finally taking in the alpha’s soft but masculine features.Black hair making him seem so strong but kind eyes making him look so....gentle.A trait not many alpha owns.His gaze went down to the alpha’s nose,a perfect shape,enlightening his masculinity.And finally his lips,slightly red and very soft looking.It’s as if his facial features are a mix of a wild wolf and an adorable bunny.As crazy as it sound,it fits the lavender scent so well.Strong but gentle.

“Pretty alpha”,the words came out unconsciously.If the blush on his face was just a light shade,it’s certainly a mess now.Ugh,fuck his life.


	3. Chapter 3

As if on cue,it all came back to him.How he had literally whined in public,how he had lost control over his inner omega,how he had shamelessly snuggled into the alpha’s neck.He scrambled to step back,bowing furiously as apologies fell out of his lips like a mantra recited over and over.What the fuck Choi Yeonjun?!Why must you embarrass yourself like that in-front of this intoxicatingly handsome alpha?Oh god why can’t the floor just open up and swallow him whole?

A gentle hand on his shoulder made him froze mid-bow.Yeonjun immediately glanced up,hazel eyes meeting silver ones.”Hey,it’s okay”,the alpha smiled-holy shit he’s like a fucking bunny!

“But I had just sniffed your scent like a damn vacuum that’s not okay.Oh god,this is so embarrassing”,finally taking notice of their surroundings,he hid his face with his palms.Though it doesn’t do much to make him blend in since he has pink hair.At least he tried tho.

“Okay,how about this.We sit down and I buy you a drink to make up for all the embarrassment”,the alpha peeled a hand from his face,holding it in his palm softly.The bunny smile from earlier widening when he saw the pretty blush on the omega’s face.Cotton candy is so pretty...Hearing this,Yeonjun eyes widen.

“Why would you buy me a drink when I’m literally the one that bumped into your shoulder?No,no l’m buying you a drink.You can buy me one next time”,Yeonjun exclaimed,a pout forming on his face.Seriously he’s the one that had been so distracted thinking about who knows what while walking to the cafe.So why would the alpha buy him a drink?

“Hmm?Already thinking about next time?”,the alpha lifted an eyebrow,a teasing glint in his voice.This omega really amuses him.Yeonjun’s face literally burned bright pink,almost matching his hair.Stupid inner omega.....A giggle broke Yeonjun out of his inner turmoil,his head snapping up to meet the alpha’s.

“I’m just joking,peaches.You’re so adorable,you know that?”,the alpha smiled so wide Yeonjun wondered if his cheeks hurt.He unconsciously smiled back,happy to entertain the tall alpha.His inner wolf practically preened at the praise,tail wagging excitedly.The alpha’s giggle eventually died down,the smile from earlier returning.He outstretched a hand to the smaller omega.

“Now,let’s sit down shall we?We need to at least get to know each other’s names if there’ll be a next time,yeah?”,he softly offered,making the omega blink a few times.A bright grin broke out on his face,glossy eyes sparkling like tiny diamonds as he took the alpha’s hand.Like that,they sat down at a table far from others,both sporting a knowing blush on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again nothing can stop me from writing yeonbin.Feel free to leave comments or your thoughts on yeonbin (i’m a literally hardcore yeonbin shipper!!!!)Love ya’ll!!!!


End file.
